Snips/Gallery
Season one Snips "just bringin' her a smoothie" S1E06.png|Boast Busters Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Season two Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Snips grinning S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well CMC Treehouse S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png|Magic Duel Season four Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Season five Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png|Scare Master Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Scootaloo "that's so cool!" S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Snips "not schoolwork, right?" S6E14.png School foals groaning S6E14.png Scootaloo "that is a lot of work" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Apple Bloom in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png School foals in awe of the ribbons S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Snips "I knew there was gonna be a catch!" S6E14.png Snips looking bored already S6E14.png|Snips is disappointed. Pony pairs prepare for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Pony pairs finishing their carts S6E14.png Scootaloo "the only older ponies driving!" S6E14.png|Forsooth! Might that be the father of Snips? Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png The race begins S6E14.png Carts begin racing down the track S6E14.png Derby carts racing down a hill S6E14.png Carts in the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Overhead view of carts making black and white lines S6E14.png Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Rarity continues to block other racers S6E14.png Applewood Derby carts in a wreck S6E14.png Snips, stallion, and filly surprised S6E14.png|Snips and his copilot aren't sure what to make of this. Derby racers in a pile of wrecked carts S6E14.png Rarity "older ponies automatically know best" S6E14.png Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow feeling ashamed S6E14.png Applejack apologizing to the Crusaders S6E14.png Racers line up for the second race S6E14.png Cheerilee about to start the second race S6E14.png Sweetie Belle and Snips racing downhill S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight "how could our friendship journal have led" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer consoling Twilight Sparkle S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle "am I?!" S7E14.png Twilight and Starlight hear a knock at the door S7E14.png Season eight The Break Up Break Down Snips and Snails walking through Ponyville S8E10.png Sweetie Belle talking to Snips and Snails S8E10.png Sweetie Belle "it's okay to say no!" S8E10.png Sweetie hoping Snips and Snails say no S8E10.png Chart of Sweetie's possible secret admirers S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happy to see Big Mac S8E10.png Spike "how long have you been not hiding?" S8E10.png Apple Bloom asks what's going on S8E10.png Spike "where are you goin'?" S8E10.png Spike and CMC notice Discord is gone S8E10.png Marks for Effort School foals leaving the schoolhouse S8E12.png School foals cleaning the classroom S8E12.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Scootaloo quickly dismissing the members S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png Season nine Common Ground Main three come out of the movie theater S9E6.png Team Ponyville fan approaches main ponies S9E6.png Snails looking at fan colt's paper S9E6.png Snips getting a lucrative idea S9E6.png Snips with dollar signs in his eyes S9E6.png Snips "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S9E6.png Snails "the sound of one hoof clapping?" S9E6.png Snips shouting "yeah!" S9E6.png Snips correcting himself "no!" S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Main ponies observe other buckball team S9E6.png Fluttershy looking back at Snails S9E6.png Daisy giving bits to Snips S9E6.png RD, Quibble, and Snips at field's far end S9E6.png Snips "can we get on with this?" S9E6.png Snips pointing over at Snails S9E6.png Snips ready to race S9E6.png Quibble Pants still at the starting line S9E6.png Snips pulling off his sweatband S9E6.png Snips "I've gotta get back to work" S9E6.png Snails leaving with buckets of paraphernalia S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Snips on a buckball team S9E6.png Snips levitating a buckball basket S9E6.png Wind Sprint smiling with pride S9E6.png Wind Sprint picks up a lot of buckballs S9E6.png Wind Sprint holding a lot of buckballs S9E6.png Wind Sprint tossing a lot of buckballs S9E6.png All of Wind Sprint's buckballs land in the bucket S9E6.png Two buckball teams about to play S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking mad at Quibble S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the next match set S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the third match set S9E6.png Buckball falls toward the stadium field S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking so disappointed S9E6.png Quibble complaining to the referee S9E6.png Quibble "it doesn't say which basket!" S9E6.png Wind Sprint running away in anger S9E6.png Quibble Pants looking heartbroken S9E6.png Quibble Pants heaving a heavy sigh S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png School foals choking on chalk dust S9E12.png Snips "they don't live here?" S9E12.png School foals listening to Scootaloo S9E12.png Snips "you're making that up" S9E12.png Snips doesn't believe Scootaloo's story S9E12.png Snips feeling the ground shake S9E12.png Foals shocked by cragadile's arrival S9E12.png School foals terrified of the cragadile S9E12.png School foals not scared anymore S9E12.png Snips answering "nuh-uh..." S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Foals leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Tender Taps in front of group of foals S9E12.png Tender Taps demonstrates his tap-dancing S9E12.png Snap addressing Scootaloo on the stage S9E12.png Scootaloo jumping toward her parents S9E12.png Snap and Mane puzzled; Scootaloo excited S9E12.png Scootaloo "that would be amazing!" S9E12.png Scootaloo "will you still come and visit?" S9E12.png Snap Shutter taking off his hat S9E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie gallop from the stage S9E12.png Scootaloo "are you kidding?" S9E12.png Scootaloo proclaims "CMCs forever!" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' last high hoof S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Snips appears behind Rainbow Dash S9E15.png Snips dressed in buckball merchandise S9E15.png Snips "cheer squad really needs you" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "what do you mean?" S9E15.png Snips "I've been helping out" S9E15.png Snips "two weeks until the big game" S9E15.png Snips "we could use two years" S9E15.png Snips "that's all gonna change" S9E15.png Snips "you're here to save the day!" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash skeptical "okay..." S9E15.png Snips "a pony can't show school spirit?" S9E15.png Rainbow "you don't even go to this school" S9E15.png Snips "the Buckball Hall of Fame" S9E15.png Snips next to box of buckball souvenirs S9E15.png Snips with dollar signs in his eyes S9E15.png Snips "if Twilight's team does well" S9E15.png Snips "full-time in Ponyville!" S9E15.png Snips looking greedily crafty S9E15.png Snips "you have an assistant coach!" S9E15.png Snips blowing a coach's whistle S9E15.png Rainbow Dash annoyed next to Snips S9E15.png Rainbow and Snips outside RD's classroom S9E15.png Snips opening the classroom doors S9E15.png Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes S9E15.png Rainbow "I've seen you two around school" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash shrugging her hoof S9E15.png Rainbow Dash sees Young Three enter S9E15.png Snips jumps in as assistant coach S9E15.png Snips "now that we're all here" S9E15.png Snips "how are you gonna make us" S9E15.png Snips "the most awesome cheer squad" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash doesn't have a clue S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "an actual buckball team" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash flies up to high window S9E15.png Snips "good one, coach!" S9E15.png Snips "Twilight picked you for the job" S9E15.png Snips "you know what you're doing" S9E15.png Snips "let's show Rainbow Dash" S9E15.png Snips turning on a record player S9E15.png Smolder fills the classroom with smoke S9E15.png Cheer squad crashing in the smoke S9E15.png Smolder "that was a disaster" S9E15.png Snips "I mean, there's a few" S9E15.png Snips "a lot of problems" S9E15.png Snips "nothing you can't solve" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash barely paying attention S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "anything to worry about" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "great practice, everypony!" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash leaving the classroom S9E15.png Cheer squad watching Rainbow leave S9E15.png Snips pulls Rainbow back by her tail S9E15.png Snips stops Rainbow Dash from leaving S9E15.png Rainbow pulls her tail out of Snips' hooves S9E15.png Snips stops Rainbow from leaving again S9E15.png Snips "do you know what'll happen" S9E15.png Rainbow causes Snips to fall on floor S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "uh, nothing?" S9E15.png Snips "uh, wrong!" S9E15.png Snips channeling his magic S9E15.png Snips holding Dash's tail in his magic S9E15.png Snips "gets the fans excited" S9E15.png Snips magically keeps RD from leaving S9E15.png Rainbow trying to fly away from Snips S9E15.png Rainbow flies out of Snips' magic aura S9E15.png Snips trying to reason with Rainbow S9E15.png Snips "if I'm going to make any bits" S9E15.png Snips "that squad has to get better" S9E15.png Snips "they need a coach" S9E15.png Rainbow ponders on Snips' words S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "you're right!" S9E15.png Rainbow "why don't you do it?" S9E15.png Rainbow grabbing Snips' pennant S9E15.png Rainbow "the one with a vested interest" S9E15.png Rainbow tosses pennant and flies away S9E15.png Snips holding a cheer squad pennant S9E15.png Snips getting an idea S9E15.png Snails coaching the cheer squad S9E15.png Snips "helping sell my souvenirs" S9E15.png Snips closes his trunk of souvenirs S9E15.png RD "good thing I got you all this stuff" S9E15.png Rainbow leaves the classroom again S9E15.png Snips in very wide-eyed surprise S9E15.png Snips "don't look at me" S9E15.png Snips sulking on Rainbow's desk S9E15.png Snips offering buckball merch to coaches S9E15.png Snips "I personally would buy them" S9E15.png Snips winking at Pinkie Pie S9E15.png Buckball coaches observe the cheer squad S9E15.png Pinkie Pie "I said I couldn't wait" S9E15.png Pinkie Pie "maybe I could've waited" S9E15.png Snips, Fluttershy, and Pinkie looking back S9E15.png Rainbow being dismissive of cheerleading S9E15.png RD and cheer squad watch Yona leave S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "what is the big deal?" S9E15.png Lighthoof "lead dancers, out!" S9E15.png Lighthoof and Shimmy quit cheer squad S9E15.png Smolder "it's not that we were bad" S9E15.png Ocellus "you could have shown us!" S9E15.png Ocellus leaves the classroom in tears S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "because they don't" S9E15.png Smolder angrily kicks a buckball S9E15.png Smolder "but they do!" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash left alone in shame S9E15.png Snips packing up his souvenirs S9E15.png Snips removes his coach's whistle S9E15.png Snips "business is a bust" S9E15.png Snips "I'm gonna take off" S9E15.png Snips "something else for me to do" S9E15.png Rainbow lowers her head in shame S9E15.png Rainbow comes up with something S9E15.png Rainbow Dash has an idea S9E15.png Snips wakes up Yona with his whistle S9E15.png Snips calls Ocellus and Yona to meeting S9E15.png Upside-down view of Snips S9E15.png Snips calls cheer ponies to squad meeting S9E15.png Snips returns to the buckball field S9E15.png Snips wakes up Smolder with whistle S9E15.png Snips calls Smolder to squad meeting S9E15.png Smolder "new button you wanna sell" S9E15.png Cheer squad hears something in the sky S9E15.png Rainbow Dash shooting up into the sky S9E15.png Cheer squad walks away from Rainbow S9E15.png Rainbow "I haven't been a great coach" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "but all of you do" S9E15.png Rainbow "a good friend reminded me" S9E15.png Rainbow "make anything I care about" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash winking at Smolder S9E15.png Rest of cheer squad still unsure S9E15.png Rainbow pumping up the cheer squad S9E15.png Snips "but not so pumped up" S9E15.png Snips "forget to buy a pennant" S9E15.png Snips levitating buckball souvenirs S9E15.png Snips "or a quality souvenir T-shirt" S9E15.png RD and cheer squad staring at Snips S9E15.png Wide view of cheer squad on the field S9E15.png Smolder making a line of smoke S9E15.png Snips pointing the party cannon up S9E15.png Party cannon pointing at Snips S9E15.png Snips looks in party cannon's barrel S9E15.png Snips gets blasted with cannon confetti S9E15.png Snips with confetti on his face S9E15.png Cheer squad laughing at Snips S9E15.png Snips smiles with confetti-covered face S9E15.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png The Last Problem Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 10 page 4.png Comic issue 10 page 5.png Comic issue 38 cover A.jpg Comic issue 38 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 38 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 39 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 39 page 1.jpg Comic issue 39 page 2.jpg Comic issue 39 page 3.jpg Comic issue 39 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 in Polish page 22.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's cover.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack textless.jpg Comic micro 2 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 4.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 5.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Snips "just bringin' her a smoothie" S1E06.png|Season 1 Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|Season 2 Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png|Season 3 Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Season 4 Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png|Season 5